


Traitor

by GongsunDu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongsunDu/pseuds/GongsunDu
Summary: Shikamaru is blamed for something he didn't do. Banished from Konoha and forbidden to return on pain of death, there's only one village that will welcome him now... TemariXShikamaru.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Traitor**

They surrounded him on all sides, katanas pointed. They numbered eight in all, two were wearing hoods the others had masks that concealed their faces. As he looked behind him Shikamaru knew there was no escape.

"I surrender." he said, dropping his kunai. Immediately he felt a hit to the back of the neck. They grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him on the ground. One of the hooded men grabbed him by the hair and blind folded him. Shikamaru stood up only to receive a punch in the face and then everything went black.

When he finally came to, he found his hands bound and his face badly bruised. As his vision cleared he realized he was in a cell with one door and no windows.

'Damn those bastards. What is this all about?' he asked himself.

"Prisoner Nara, Shikamaru. Age 20, status jonin." said a voice.

Suddenly the door to his cell opened and he was pulled out by two men. A third stood waiting outside.

"So this is the one, eh?" the third man said. "Well I think this traitor deserves some special treatment."

Although he couldn't see his face, Shikamaru knew the man was smiling.

"To the interrogation room." he said, "Make sure he talks."

Shikamaru was thrown into a damp room where he was met by four more masked men. Two of them grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back while the other two stretched their arms and cracked their knuckles.

"This isn't going to be a joy ride for you." one of them said, "So start talking."

* * *

After four hours Shikamaru could barely breathe. They had done everything imaginable to him. His body no longer felt the pain.

'What do they want from me? I'm not a traitor.'

Shikamaru heard the door open and someone enter.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru! Release him now!" he yelled. It was Ibiki.

"But sir, he's a traitor!"

"Shut up you son of a bitch! I didn't approve this interrogation!" Ibiki screamed as he grabbed the man by the collar. "Get out of here before I rip your lungs out."

"I-ibki about fucking time…" Shikamaru's vision went dark as he collapsed helplessly on the ground. Ibiki picked him up, trying his best not to hurt him.

"Damn it. What is going on?"

When next he regained consciousness, Shikamaru was sitting in the council room with all of Konoha's ninjas present.

"As I said before Shikaku, the evidence is irrefutable."

"But he's my son god damn it! So help me if I get my hands around your wrinkled neck!" Shikamaru opened his eyes to see his dad being held back by Inoichi and Choza.

"Ah, the traitor's finally awake." one of the councilmen said.

"He's not a traitor." Naruto yelled. "I've known Shikamaru for years!"

"Quiet!" the councilman yelled. "Your opinion doesn't matter. The fact is we have evidence that Shikamaru is a traitor. He's been leaking information about our defenses to the other villages. Therefore he must be executed!" A roar of approval went up from the council.

"My ass!" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah that's bull!" Kiba said.

"Your old brain's rotten!" Ino yelled.

"Enough!" Tsunade said. "I've known Shikamaru to be an exceptional ninja who has saved this village countless times."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"As Hokage my powers are limited. However I will not allow Shikamaru to be killed."

"You can't do that!" the councilman said.

"In return for all of his past services, I decree that Shikamaru will be banished from Konoha. At least I may still grant him his life."

"All in favor of his banishment?" Immediately all of the ninja raised their hands. The councilman scowled. "Very well then. Shikamaru Nara, stand and receive your sentence."

Shikamaru slowly got up, trying his best not to collapse. He stared with cold eyes at the council.

"In return for your great services to Konoha you are granted your life. But never again can you enter the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are banished Shikamaru Nara. You will never see your friends or family again. This meeting is adjourned!"

"Just one second, councilman." Shikamaru said with a smile, "I stand here accused for something I did not do. You will all suffer for your actions and I will be the one to make you pay!"

And with that he collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

This is such bullshit!" Shikaku screamed, writhing in Inoichi and Chouza's grasp. "He's my son, he's not a traitor! Let me go!"

Shikamaru's head was lowered as the two Anbu guards led him to the gate. From the corner of his eye he saw his mother weeping on the ground.

"My son! Not my boy…" she sobbed. Kurenai helped her up.

"Yoshino please." she muttered, holding her gently.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Her cries gradually died down. Through his weary and bruised vision Shikamaru barely saw Ino run up to him.

"Take care of yourself, Shikamaru." she gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek before the Anbu guards pushed her away. Chouji tried to intervene but one of the guards drew his sword.

"Stay back, all of you!"

"Shikamaru…." Chouji tried to speak but he couldn't find the words. His eyes began to well up with tears. As the guards shoved Shikamaru onward Naruto ran up to gate and blocked their path.

"We know you're innocent, Shikamaru. Believe it! This was definitely a setup. We're gonna prove it to those old crows once–"

"Enough, Naruto!" The crowd of ninjas made way as Tsunade came to the front. Even the Anbu guards showed a hint of respect and stopped their march. "Don't make this harder than it already is." She turned her gaze to Shikamaru, her stern eyes filled with pity. "Take care, Shikamaru. The road that lies ahead will not be easy. I hope you will…" She lowered her eyes, unable to finish.

"Come along." the Anbu guard ordered, kicking him forward. "Move it!"

At last they passed the gate and the guards broke off. Shikamaru felt the rage subsiding within him. One more kick and he would have cut their throats. The crowd was silent. Even the wind had died and the air stood still.

Shikamaru raised his head and gave Konoha one last look. His eyes narrowed. He knew there were Anbu all around him. In the trees, hidden behind genjutsu, waiting for an excuse to take him out. They were all so sure he was guilty. Him! A ninja who had served Konoha for years and had done so much. The absurdity of it seized him all at once–he felt his vision turn red. He no longer cared about the village or anyone in it. He hated them all. Revenge was the only thing on his mind.

He ran for the entrance, dodging the kunai and the paper bombs. His battered body running with every last vestige of strength. He evaded their attacks and tore through their battle line. But soon they caught up with him. There were so many–hundreds it seemed. Slashing at him, stabbing at him, death almost certain. At last he reached the gate, and entered the village–but everyone was gone. Even his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" he screamed in vain. "Somebody! Where a-" Suddenly his eyes widened, blood trickled from his mouth. He turned his head and saw in horror that his back was riddled with knives and shuriken.

"Someone…please…help…help mhhh" the blood now choked him, taking his voice away. His screams for help turned into senseless gurgling and his vision began to grow dark. The trees moved farther and farther away as the wind blew the clouds out of the sky and all at once it was night.

Shikamaru felt his heart pounding in his chest. His face and neck were soaked in a cold sweat. Shivering, it took him a moment to take in the fact that he was alive. Gradually his mind cleared and everything fell back into place. He recognized his surroundings and with a trembling sigh accepted the nightmare and the reality of his situation.

Raising himself with his arms he felt his heart skip a beat when his hand touched the cool metal surface of a kunai. Then he remembered, the knife had been a "parting gift". An escape if things grew intolerable–a coward's way out. Shikamaru tossed it away. He was dead either way. There was nowhere he could go and nothing he could do. His life was over.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your reason." At the sound of the voice Shikamaru started. A pair of pale eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru strained his vision but couldn't make out the figure shrouded in darkness.

"Surprising, considering your current predicament." The voice went on, "A lesser man would well have made use of this." The kunai came at Shikamaru from the shadows and he only narrowly avoided a fatal blow–the blade buried itself in the ground instead.

"But I digress." The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "Join Sunagakure, join the Village Hidden in the Sand." Gaara's gaze was penetrating, Shikamaru felt himself take an involuntary step back.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I take it from your silence you have reservations?" Though he said it as a question, Shikamaru knew he meant it as a fact.

"Kazekaga-sama…" he began.

"Just Gaara, please." The 'please' shocking Shikamaru more than the sudden encounter.

He sighed, wondering if he should accept. After all, what other options did he have? He could have a new life in Suna. A better one...

'But that would confirm my guilt.' he thought. 'Joining a rival village would leave no doubt to his betrayal."

"You think this action would prove you're a traitor." Gaara said, seemingly reading his mind. "And yet you've already been branded one by your village, exiled from your home, in their eyes you're already guilty." He narrowed his eyes.

"No matter what you do, Shikamaru, you can't change the past. I know that all too well."

For a moment they stood in silence. Gaara's stare unwavering.

"If you still have any doubts, perhaps an old friend can convince you." Even before the figure emerged from the shadows Shikamaru knew who Gaara meant. For the first time since his ordeal began, he felt a faint glimmer of joy.

"Temari…" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Shikamaru thought he was still asleep. Still dreaming on the cold ground. Only the pain from his still healing wounds convinced him otherwise.

As Temari emerged from the shadows, he felt his heart beat faster and his worries fade into the recesses of his mind.

'How long has it been,' he wondered, 'Four–five years.' And yet she hadn't changed at all. Her teal green eyes still beautiful–still happy to see him. Did she forgive him?

Gaara watched them, standing in silence, unblinking. He knew exactly what was going through their minds, the only question was: who would be the first to speak?

"Tem–" Shikamaru lowered his head, the words dying in his mouth. It was too much for him. He shut his eyes, forcing back the tears. Suddenly, he felt her warm hand on his face and when he opened them again he saw her face inches away from his.

"Crybaby." She grinned. Shikamaru smiled weakly and wiped away the tears. "Now man up!" Temari ordered, her face suddenly stern.

'Tch, thanks for the sympathy…' he thought out of reflex.

"So, Shikamaru." Gaara's voice startled him, "Will you join with Suna?"

Shikamaru smiled grimly. "I think you know my answer."

"Still, I'd like to hear you say it." Gaara's eyes narrowed."For posterity."

"Yes. I'll join the Village hidden in the Sand." he replied, no longer caring about the implications. As Iruka sensei had told them all when they were Genin: people will do anything to survive. Life was just a big shogi board and fate had maneuvered his piece up to this point. Conveniently cutting off all other options. It still didn't make sense to him.

'Somebody had to have set me up.' he thought. 'But who? And why?' Shikamaru felt a sharp pain in his head and his vision grew blurry. Fading out of consciousness he hurtled into oblivion, yet strangely instead of hitting the cold hard ground it felt like he was in the clouds. So warm, so soft, so safe.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes sleepily. He was lying in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. The sun was bright but softened by the curtains on the windows. A gentle breeze blew past them, lulling him back to sleep. His momentary comfort was destroyed as he realized where he was and what had happened.

Bolting up in the bed he felt a searing pain shoot through his head. When his vision cleared he saw Temari sitting by his bedside, fast asleep.

'Did she watch over me all this time.' He wondered. 'Time…how long was I out?'

Climbing out of the bed slowly, he found a clean set of clothes laid out for him. They were in the Suna fashion, but he put them on without feeling. He was here now, a ninja of the Sand, this was his home.

'No, Konoha will always be my home. Even in exile.'

A soft yawn broke through his thoughts. Rubbing her eyes wearily, Temari got up from her chair.

Seeing him she paused, her teal eyes filled with concern. "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Fine…" his voice was raspy and he quickly cleared his throat. "I'm ok."

Walking over to him she said angrily, "Ok? You were out for a day and a half! I was worried sick I thought you would never wake up, I…" She looked at the ground. "I'm relieved."

"Temari, about–"

"No," she shook her head, smiling faintly. "Now's not the time. I'm sorry I went off on you." She smirked. "Unlike some people I haven't been getting much sleep."

She lay her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I can't imagine what it's like, losing your home. Forced to leave your friends and loved ones behind. No matter what Gaara can offer, I know you'll never think of this place as your home."

Shikamaru looked away, but she took him by the chin and forced him to turn his head.

"I want you to know I'm here for you. We're still good friends Shikamaru. Right now you have to focus on the present, the past can wait."

He began to say something but she shook her head. "As I've said some of us haven't been getting much sleep. I'm going to take a nap, but _you_ focus on getting better." She began to leave but paused at the door. "Oh and Gaara will probably want to see you now that you're conscious."

As she walked out it dawned on Shikamaru the gravity of his decision. He was now a pawn in the game once more. _Gaara's_ pawn. To do with as he wished.

'So what?' he thought. 'It's not like I'll ever see Konoha again.' But no matter how ridiculous. No matter how impossible. He still held on to the hope that he could prove his innocence. After all, hope was all he had left.

After putting his hair back into its signature ponytail Shikamaru walked over to the mirror in his room. In spite of everything, he still looked the same. Same hair, same eyes, same face. He'd thought that people who had gone through such trials would have been forever changed, and yet there he was. Nara Shikamaru, 20 years old, and according to Temari still a crybaby.

He felt himself smiling. His mind going back five years. Everything had been perfect back then. How did it come to this?

Suddenly, his ears detected a faint rustling at his door and a small piece of paper slipped into his room. He jumped to the door and tore it open, but the corridor outside was empty. Grabbing the paper he was surprised to find it blank.

"What the–" He narrowed his eyes, in the corner of the page near his hand he saw the edge of a character. Bringing it into the light for a better look he suddenly saw it vanish. "So that's how it is." He muttered.

Walking over to the bed he lifted the cover over his head and the paper. In the darkness the message was clear:

_I know who set you up. Meet me at the roof of the hospital building. Come alone._


	4. Chapter 4

A powerful wind slashed through the buildings of Suna. An opposing wind came up from the ground, clashing with the other, filling the streets with dust and sand. Shikamaru had been waiting on the roof of the hospital building for some twenty minutes. It was night. Visibility was poor due to the sand storm. The streets were largely deserted and the only sound was the whistle and howl of the wind.

Shikamaru tapped his foot impatiently. How much longer would he have to wait? Ever since _that_ day he had felt his craving for cigarettes returning. He had been a smoker for a brief time only to honor his fallen sensei, and yet the craving had never fully left him. He had even allowed himself to indulge it from time to time, maybe that was why. Trying to keep his mind clear he began to pace along the roof.

Shortly after he had recovered he had gone to Gaara's office. Their meeting was mundane, mostly paperwork, some generic questions here and there, codes and maps, and then to the point.

"Although you're officially a member of the Village Hidden in the Sand some of the council members are still unsure of your loyalty." Gaara's eyes watched him, unflinching. "It would put many here at ease if you would…strengthen your position, by marrying a woman of Suna."

"Marriage?" Shikamaru pretended to be thoughtful, though in truth he knew he didn't have a choice. By council members Gaara clearly meant himself and by woman of Suna he obviously meant Temari. He had tried to pull this ploy before. "I will give it the greatest consid–"

"I'd like an answer soon." Gaara interrupted, his eyes probing.

"You shall have it by the end of the week." Shikamaru tried his best to match his gaze, still weak from his injuries.

"Tomorrow." Gaara said, unwavering. "Otherwise your position here can't be guaranteed."

Shikamaru cursed in his mind, "Fine, tomorrow then."

"Good. I look forward to hearing your answer."

Shikamaru leaned against the railing wearily. 'And so the noose grows tighter. Once again it seems like I have no choice.' He rubbed his temples, his head still splitting.

Would it really be so terrible to be married to her?

'No.' he thought. 'She was never the problem. It was him, it's always been him.'

The first time he had thought of marrying her was years ago. Gaara had always seemed happy with their relationship–as happy as Gaara could be–and his parents were overjoyed. But then his true motives became clear. "Suna cannot afford to lose a ninja as valuable as Temari." he had said, "But we'd be happy to accept you as a Ninja of the Sand."

No matter how he asked, no matter how he pleaded, Gaara had been inflexible. "I don't see the problem Shikamaru. You'd be marrying into the greatest family in Suna, what's a little change in scenery?"

"You came." The voice snapped Shikamaru back to reality as a shuriken flew at his head. He managed to dodge in the nick of time, from the corner of his eyes he saw two more coming from behind and he rolled out of the way.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch he stood on guard. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. In the moonlight Shikamaru could only make out two dark brown eyes watching him.

"Who are you? And what did you mean in your message?" He gripped the kunai tighter, ready for another attack. "Who set me up?"

"Who I am is of no importance." The cloaked figure circled around him. "As to the latter, I would think it's quite obvious."

"Just tell me!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. The voice was definitely male but he couldn't recognize it. Something was off about this man.

The cloaked man's eyes smirked and he held up two fingers. "Gaara and Tsunade."

Shikamaru felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart. His fists tightened until the veins bulged and he clenched his teeth in rage.

It all made sense now! The Anbu arrest, the bullshit trial, Tsunade's timely arrival and "mercy" sentence, Gaara finding him so quickly, and now here he was. In the exact same spot he had tried so hard to avoid.

When he had managed to get a grip on his rage he spoke, trying his best to keep his voice calm. "Why did they do this to me?"

"Because they can." The man shrugged.

Shikamaru lunged at him and grabbed him by the cloak.

"Stop fucking with me!" He lifted him off his feet with one hand. "You know what happened. Tell me! Tell me or I'll–"

The man laughed. "What? Kill me? Do that and you'll never know the truth."

Shikamaru began to tighten his grip on his kunai but a sharp pain in his head stopped him, the knife almost falling from his hand. Collapsing on the ground he clutched his head until the pain subsided. When he stood up the man was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru opened his eyes wearily and to his surprise found himself in bed, in his room in the Kazekage's palace. Judging by the position of the sun it was some time in the afternoon.

'How did I get here? Wasn't I on top of the hospital building?' he wondered. A searing pain in his head caused him to close his eyes once more. 'What is this pain? What…what did they do to me?'

The headaches before had been nothing compared to this. It was a new kind of pain. A kind so strong that even a veteran ninja like Shikamaru could not handle it silently.

"Ahhh!" His scream filled the halls of the palace and all of a sudden footsteps were heard rushing towards his room.

"Shikamaru!" Temari screamed desperately. She ran over to his bedside and grasped his hand. "Shika, what's wrong? Shika!"

"Stand aside Miss." The med-nin pushed his way through and within moments Shikamaru felt the pain subsiding. Slowly his eyelids began to grow heavy, his body gradually relaxing. Within moments Shikamaru felt himself drifting off to sleep once more, the pain in his head and in his soul temporarily forgotten. He wasn't a criminal anymore, a traitor, or an outcast, he was just himself. Shikamaru Nara, the lazy cloud-watching genius of Konoha.

The med-nin gradually drew the syringe out of his arm and breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. That time had been too close for comfort.

"What is it?" Temari asked anxiously.

"It seems his injuries are more serious than we previously thought." The med-nin said as his glowing hands brushed over Shikamaru's forehead. Temari watched him worriedly, her face deathly pale.

"Will he be alright?" She whispered.

"Hard to tell." The med-nin narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to wait and see. At this point our instruments can't tell us anything else. Before we can do anything else we'll have to wait for the test results to come back and that could take over a week. We could perform surgery to see the extent of the damage, but for all we know that could easily prove fatal. For now our best option is to keep him comfortable and await the results."

Temari nodded weakly, she felt sick to her stomach. The thought of Shikamaru dying was too much for her.

Finishing up the med-nin lifted his hands and returned to Temari, "For now I recommend plenty of rest. No unnecessary stress or physical exertion for atleast a week. By then we should have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"Thank you." Temari forced herself to smile.

"You're welcome." The med-nin bowed. "If you need me I'll be right downstairs. Good day."

Temari heard the door close behind her as she gazed at Shikamaru's now sleeping form. He hadn't changed that much over the years. His features had grown more mature, but he was the same man overall–the man she had loved all those years ago and perhaps still loved today. It was strange seeing him after all this time. The old feelings which she had tried so hard to bury had begun to rise to the surface. Temari wasn't someone who was used to losing, especially when it came to her emotional control, but then again one of the few times she had ever lost was to him. Maybe that's why she had such strong feelings for him. He was the only one she could lose to and still be happy.

"Temari." Shikamaru whispered weakly. She instantly jumped up and ran to his bedside.

"Shika." She replied sadly. It pained her to see him like this. She could only imagine how much he was suffering. To be separated from his friends and loved ones–everyone he cared about–and to be in so much physical pain. How could she even think about love at a time like this? How could she ever replace everything he had lost?

"Temari I'm…I'm sorry." She looked at him in shock and he smiled weakly. "I didn't want you to be hurt anymore because of me and yet here I am doing it to you all over again. I really am pathetic aren't I?"

"No, no Shika that's not true."

He shook his head, "Back then when I broke it off it wasn't because I didn't love you. I did it so that you wouldn't have to give up your life just to be with me. And now…" He grasped his head, the pain resurfacing, but much lighter now.

"Shika." Temari's eyes began to fill with worry. "I'll go get the doctor. It will only take a second."

"Wait!" He took a deep breath, "Wait, I'm fine. Just stay here a little while longer." A small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth and Temari found herself beginning to smile back.

"Quite the reunion, huh?" He smirked. "I still can't believe you called me a crybaby after all these years."

"I still can't believe you're a crybaby after all these years." They laughed. The sounds of their voices filled the room with a joy Shikamaru had almost forgotten existed.

"I thought we put aside all those names. Or are you gonna start calling me a chauvinist too?"

"Of course." Temari grinned and Shikamaru found himself scowling.

"You're so troublesome, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me." Temari said, involuntarily putting her hand over his. Shikamaru flustered at the contact. Was she aware of what she was doing? He glanced at her curiously.

"Tem-ari?"

"Huh?" Looking down Temari realized what she was doing. Gradually her face began to turn red and her eyes slowly drifted towards his. When they met time seemed to freeze and for just a brief instant it was just the two of them.

"Shikamaru." The foreign voice caused both of them to start. They had been so caught up in the moment that neither had heard the door open and close or had noticed the Kazekage enter. Gaara's face was a mask as always, but for a moment the two of them thought they saw an amused look in his eyes. Regardless, it faded instantly.

"I heard you had woken up." He continued. "The doctor said your condition was still serious, but from the looks of it you're feeling much better. Aren't you?" His eyes bored into Shikamaru.

"Y-yes, I am." Shikamaru replied weakly, unable to match the jinchuriki's gaze.

"Excellent. Then I'd like to hear your answer regarding your and Temari's engagement. It's been one day as we'd agreed and I'd like to have your answer now so that I can begin preparations." Shikamaru's face turned pale, but Gaara seemed not to notice. "Well, Shikamaru?"

"Gaara can't this wait?" Temari said hesitantly. "Shikamaru's very tired. I'm sure he'd happily give you his answer tommo–"

"No, it can't." Gaara said firmly. He turned his eyes to Temari. "He promised to give me an answer today."

Shikamaru noticed the fear on Temari's face and seeing the displeasure growing in Gaara's eyes he fully understood it. Although the Kazekage had changed for the better, his murderous desires still lurked within. Even the slightest provocation threatened to set them off.

"Look Temari…" Shikamaru began.

"Shut up, Shikamaru." Temari ordered. Her eyes locked with Gaara's and did not flinch. "He can't give you an answer right now. Look at him he can barely keep his eyes open."

The slightest of scowls began to mar Gaara's otherwise frozen features."Temari this does **not** concern you."

"The hell it doesn't!" The fear was gone now. All that remained was steadfast determination. "It's my marriage too and **my** choice."

By now Shikamaru was in shock. To see her stand up to her own brother like that, the man that would kill for the slightest insult, was beyond shocking, it was unthinkable.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his glance darted from Temari to Shikamaru, his mouth now a thin threatening line. It was impossible to tell exactly what was going through his mind, but it clearly wasn't anything good. Shikamaru and Temari each tensed as the eyes fell on them in turn. Their hearts beat frantically in their chests and a cold sweat began to build up on the backs of their necks. Any moment now Gaara would snap and then it would all be over.

"Very well." Gaara said calmly. "Till tomorrow then. I eagerly await your answer, Shikamaru."

And without another word the Kazekage and jinchuriki of Shukaku turned about face and left them in silence. His terrifying presence lingered for a few moments after.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at eachother in shock. The calmness of Gaara's voice was almost as surprising as his answer. It was unbelievable and it took a few minutes for the reality of it to finally sink in.

"Well that was close." Temari muttered almost to herself.

"You can say that again." Shikamaru replied. He still couldn't believe what Temari had done. To have stood up to Gaara like that and risked her life for him…he hadn't imagined her feelings for him were so strong.

As the fear at last began to dissipate he felt himself smiling at her. She was really something. Smart, beautiful, and so strong. Perhaps it was fate that had brought him back to Suna.

Temari saw the way he was looking at her and started to blush. "What?" she asked nervously.

"I love you Temari." He said, continuing to stare at her. "I should have never ended it between us, Gaara be damned."

"Shika…" Temari was utterly speechless. Her thought process was gone. Had he truly just said that? Was this how he really felt? Shikamaru stretched out his hand and Temari intertwined her fingers with his.

"Temari…"He pulled her towards him. She sat on his bed as he continued to puller her closer. Their faces moved towards one another–lips mere inches away–bodies slowly coming together. Temari could feel his warm breath on her face and her body grew hot as the distance between them grew smaller. She felt herself getting lost in his dark brown eyes, swooning away in his arms. It was exactly as she remembered it–bliss.

When their lips finally touched it felt like fire. They kissed hungrily, each longing for the other's touch. Passionate to the point of burning and so filled with longing it seemed as though they would never have enough. Temari felt his tongue brushing against her lip and she opened up, letting him in. Eagerly they explored eachother's mouths, Shikamaru meeting her at every turn. Gradually, his hands began to snake themselves around her. His left played with her hair as his right trailed down her hip and towards her backside.

Temari moaned into the kiss, welcoming the contact. Oh, how she had missed this. When they were together everything seemed so perfect. She never wanted it to end.

Shikamaru felt his heart pounding in his chest. It felt so good to be with her. Together, like in the old days. Why had he been so hesitant to marry her? He should have told Gaara yes on the spot when he first asked him. Oh, but no matter, there was still plenty of time to do that. Right now he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

As he began to move his hands down along her thighs he suddenly felt the searing pain in his head return. Then all at once everything came back to him. The arrest, the torture, the trial, his exile, and last night...

'That man!' he thought, aghast. 'What was it he'd said?'

The memories came at his mind like a knife and he felt a violent tremor go through his body.

' _Who was it? Who set me up?' He had screamed._

' _Gaara and Tsunade.' Had been the answer._

The voice rang in his ears now, mocking him. _Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara and Tsunade._ **Gaara and Tsunade!**

"Argh!" Shikamaru threw Temari off and scrambled to the other side of the bed.

"Stay back!" He screeched.

"Shika, what's wrong?" She looked at him bewildered.

"I said stay back!" He screamed, his eyes filled with rage. "You know you almost fooled me. Yeah, that little act you put on with Gaara was really clever. Standing up for me and making him back down. Was it all to get me to trust you?"

"Shika, I don't unders–"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Just leave me!" Tears began to well up in Temari's eyes, but Shikamaru lowered his head and ignored them.

"Just leave me alone." He said despondently. "Tell Gaara that he'll get his damn marriage. It's not like I have a choice."

Temari nodded her head and walked weakly towards the door. Her tear-filled eyes gave Shikamaru a parting glance before shutting the door, leaving him alone in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding music resounded triumphantly throughout the grand reception hall of the Kazekage's palace. All the guests waited with bated breath, eager to finally see the bride in her wedding gown. For Shikamaru alone, the chords of the all too familiar tune felt like torture rather than celebration.

He stood at his place at the top of the altar dressed in fine silk robes and traditional ornaments. The rich display and forced smile managed to conceal some of his inner despair–but not all. Yet despite his dismal attitude, Shikamaru remained mindful of Gaara's everprescent gaze, wary not to offend his new brother-in-law and master.

 _Master_ , that word sickened him. It sickened him more than this false wedding with its false people giving him their false smiles. Deep down Shikamaru knew they were all laughing at him. They derived pleasure from his suffering–the sadistic kind that a child might get from watching an ant or a fly squirm for its life. He hated them all.

Then all at once the rage mysteriously left him. There at the far end of the reception hall, at the very edge of the long carpet, he spotted his bride-to-be: Temari. By her side was Kankuro, his face a mask.

'So he's to give her away?' Shikamaru thought sarcastically. He'd wondered how Gaara would solve that dilemma.

As the music played on, Temari and Kankuro began to move further down the carpet. With each step the bride-to-be took, Shikamaru felt his heart sink a little deeper. At this distance he could not yet make out her face, but he didn't need to. He knew that he would find no joy in her eyes. How could he? He could scarcely find it in himself to smile the fake smile Gaara wanted to see, let alone pretend to be happy.

Sensing his gaze, Shikamaru shot the Kazekage a look, and for a moment their eyes crossed paths. In that brief instant Shikamaru felt the other's thoughts transmitted through the air. _I own you_ , he seemed to say. _You're nothing without_ _me_ _and don't you forget it_.

Before he could gather anything else, Shikamaru saw Gaara's gaze turn to the carpet. Temari was now at the precipice. One more step and she would begin the climb to the altar. One more step and there'd be no turning back.

As Temari approached the stairs, Kankuro broke off and came to stand beside his brother, and for a second Shikamaru swore he saw the puppet-user smirk.

"Please be seated!" The Suna official at the altar commanded and everyone silently obeyed. In his hands, the Suna official carried the sacred marriage scroll. It alone contained the words and the power to bind two people forever in holy matrimony.

What an ugly looking scroll it was, Shikamaru thought.

"Let us begin." The official said with a smile and directed his gaze at Shikamaru.

The former leaf nin turned to face his future wife. She seemed so small now. So weak and fragile. Her eyes were lowered and her lips pressed together uneasily. It was enough to soften even the toughest resolve, Shikamaru realized, and that was exactly what Gaara wanted.

Holding his breath, trying his best to set aside his anger, Shikamaru reached out and tenderly lifted her veil. The thin white silk fell behind her hair and revealed the pale skin underneath. At that moment she lifted her teal eyes and the world around them seemed to stand still. They gazed at eachother, somewhere between love and despair, searching for even a glimmer of hope in one another's eyes. It was as if their thoughts were becoming one. Shikamaru wondered if she felt what he did. If she could, just for a moment, understand his suffering.

" **Do you–"** The officials words broke the trance and brought their world crashing down around them. "Do you Shikamaru Nara, jonin of the Sand, ninja of Sunagakure, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He replied without feeling.

"To have and to hold. To love and to honor. In sickness or in health. For better or for worse. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

The official turned to the bride, "And do you Temari of the Sand, ninja of Sunagakure, sister to our ruler, the great Kazekage Gaara, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She replied softly.

"To have and to hold. To love and to honor. In sickness or in health. For better or for worse. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

The official nodded slightly, "Then by the power vested in me by the Kazekage and the Supreme Council of Suna I hereby pronounce you _man_ and _wife_! **May your love last till the end of time and may your marriage ever be blessed!"**

Time ground to a halt around them as it had before. The hall was empty to them and they saw only eachother. They knew what was expected, but neither one knew where to begin. For them, it felt like an eternity, but for the guests it was merely a moment. Like a drop of rain in a storm.

Shikamaru searched himself, desperate to find some small measure of consolation. Something that could make him kiss her the way a husband should kiss his wife–there was nothing.

It was Temari who finally made the first move. Leaning in swiftly, catching him off guard. As her lips pressed against his, he felt his heart freeze in his chest. The kiss was not one of love, but of obligation, he realized. They both felt it and knew it deep down. But Shikamaru didn't want it to begin like this. He didn't want their marriage to be an eternal suffering that mere obligation would bring. Shikamaru wanted to atleast give her a small measure of feeling. Something that would make her see just how much he still cared–despite all the pain.

Cupping her face tenderly with his hand, Shikamaru returned her kiss. And with his lips he told her he was sorry.

When they parted at last the crowd was in an uproar. Everyone was cheering and applauding. Laughing and crying. Women were swooning, men were shouting. Even Gaara offered a civilized clap. But through the massive crowd, Shikamaru's eyes latched onto one specific person–a dark cloaked figure in the very back. Its dark brown eyes watched him intently, as if waiting for him to notice. Upon seeing his gaze, the figure's eyes glinted with amusement.

'The man from the hospital building!' Shikamaru realized with horror. He had to catch him.

The cloaked man headed for the doors to the reception hall and Shikamaru rushed after him as fast as he could. But he didn't get far. Crowds of people blocked his path, forming a living ocean directly in his way. Shikamaru tried to push through them, ignoring their congratulations and empty smiles. He had to catch the man before he got away. Shikamaru looked up and saw the cloaked figure disappearing into the crowd.

'No!' He screamed in his head. 'I can't let him get away.'

He began to push his way through more violently. Kicking and punching and shoving his way past the never-ending crowds. He was in the very center of the ocean now, the altar and the doors now gone from his view.

Shikamaru cursed in his mind, 'I have to catch him before it's too late!'

Suddenly, the crowds slinked away from him. The human ocean parted and revealed a shinobi standing behind him. Shikamaru turned around swiftly, but the man caught his hand before he could do anything. To his horror, Shikamaru recognized a Leaf ninja headband and as the man turned his head he recognized the face as well.

"Shikamaru Nara." Kakashi said coldly, his other hand pulling out a kunai. "For betraying your friends, your family, your fellow Shinobi, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves, **you are sentenced to death!** "

The blade buried itself in Shikamaru's heart and the shadow user felt his vision grow dark and his body grow numb. As the world around began to sink into oblivion, he heard Temari's horrified scream.

"Temari!" Shikamaru shot up in bed, his head pounding as hard as his heart. He clambered to the edge of his bed and suppressed the violent urge to throw up.

'Keep it together…keep it together Shikamaru!' He ordered himself. 'It was a dream. It was only a dream.'

He kept repeating the phrase over and over in his head until it seemed like the message was at last sinking in. The pain in his head gradually subsided to its usual tolerant level and the ninja breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

It had all seemed so real. So vivid that he could scarcely believe it had been all in his head. Of course, the nightmare was nothing more than what he had feared since the moment he first entered Suna. And even though he kept repeating that it was only a dream, he knew that at any moment it could become a reality.

He sighed once again. To think that only a week ago everything had been as right as rain. How did things get so fucked up so fast?

A knock on his door caused Shikamaru to start. Who could it be this early in the morning? Probably his scream had awoken one of the guards. They were probably worried he had gone and done something _rash_. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"All right, all right." He shouted as the knock grew louder. "Just a sec!"

He put on his pants and walked wearily towards the door. Pulling it open, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at what he saw.

"Well, well." came the laidback voice.

Shikamaru's face went deathly pale.

"Nice to see that you're alive and well," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Shikamaru…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice to see that you're alive and well, Shikamaru." Kakashi said kindly, his eyes not smiling. "Few in your position would have made it this far."

Shikamaru staggered back, the pain in his head flaring up with a vengeance. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be real. His eyes darted to the copy-nin's hand, the same one that in his dream had dealt him that killing stroke. For a moment he saw his own blood spurting before his eyes once more, covering the walls, flooding the floor, drowning him—but to his surprise and relief the hand was empty and the terrors of his dream faded once more into the recesses of his mind.

"Well you've certainly done well for yourself." Kakashi continued with his usual aloofness, casually strolling into the opulent chamber and taking a seat on one its many sofas. His single dark eye shot a glance at the still petrified Shikamaru.

"You can relax now, I think." He said in a knowing voice, flicking open a small book. "If I had been sent to kill you, you'd already be dead."

Kakashi's dark tone made Shikamaru's heart skip a beat, but the elder jonin's words were true. He could have easily killed Shikamaru in his sleep. But if death wasn't his mission then what was?

"Please, sit." Kakashi said as he flipped a page, "We have certain matters to discuss."

"Certain matters?" Shikamaru repeated, cautiously taking the couch across from him.

Just because Kakashi wasn't here to kill him didn't mean that he was out of danger yet, Shikamaru thought, glancing at him warily. As the copy-nin closed his book and casually slipped it back into his pouch, the cloaked man's words echoed in Shikamaru's mind.

_Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara and Tsunade!_

"Officially I'm here as Konoha's newest envoy to Suna." Kakashi replied, "Unofficially I am here on Lady Tsunade's orders."

"Orders?" Shikamaru smiled wryly, "Is she worried that I've become a liability?"

The look in Kakashi's eye hardened.

"She's concerned for your safety." He answered tersely, "And she's not the only one."

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a packet of letters and set them on the table between them. Shikamaru slowly pulled the letters towards him and felt his anger lessen somewhat. Atleast _they_ hadn't forsaken him. Not yet anyway.

"Honestly I'm somewhat surprised, Shikamaru." Kakashi continued.

"Why's that?"

"For someone as smart as you, you're acting like an idiot."

At that, the look on Shikamaru's face hardened, "Excuse me?"

"You're so preoccupied with the fact that you were set up that you haven't even thought to consider **why**."

" _Why_?" Shikamaru's eyes flared with rage. "I've been asking that every day since the trial, _Kakashi-sensei_. Every day that I've been exiled from my home for crimes I didn't commit. Every day that I wake all alone in this room, I ask myself _why_."

"Self-pity will get you nowhere." Kakashi matched his gaze. "I'd have thought you would have learned that by now."

"Is this why you came to Suna?" Shikamaru hissed, "To taunt me?"

"No." came the calm reply, "I'm here to help."

"Well I don't **need** your help." Shikamaru bit out. "Yours or Tsunade's. So you can go back and tell her to shove it. From this day, Shikamaru Nara is on his own. "

Kakashi sighed and began to stand up. "Very well then, I see there's no reasoning with you."

"I was past reasoning when the doors of Konoha closed behind me forever."

"All the same, I have one final message to deliver. And this one you'll want to hear."

Shikamaru's eyes darted to Kakashi's hands, the bloody kunai drifting into the forefront of his thoughts once more. But the elder jonin made no move to strike. Instead his eyes watched him for a reaction as he spoke.

"Official ANBU records state that you were in the interrogation cells for four hours," Kakashi said, "After which time you were handed over to the council for sentencing."

"I remember." Shikamaru muttered bitterly, memories of his agonizing torture flooding his thoughts. "So what?"

"So," A dark shadow formed under Kakashi's gaze, "You were gone for a full _3_ _days_ after you were apprehended and there are no records indicating what happened during that time."

Shikamaru started, as far as he could remember he had been knocked out and had awoken shortly after in the ANBU holding cells. He couldn't have been gone for three days. That was impossible.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Kakashi asked.

"No…" Shikamaru muttered uneasily, "But that's…that's impossible. Are you sure?"

"Nothing in our world is for certain, Shikamaru." Kakashi said darkly, "But Ibiki looked into it personally, so I doubt he'd make it up."

"But if that's true…" Shikamaru looked at Kakashi nervously, "Then what happened to me?"

Kakashi's eye glinted, "That, Shikamaru, is the real question."

For once, Shikamaru's mind cleared enough for him to notice the many threads dangling all around. Threads so thin and intricately interwoven as to form a spider's web with him at its center. Kakashi was right, he had been acting like an idiot. Whatever was happening to him, whatever the reason, it was clearly bigger than just a matter of betrayal. There was something sinister at work here. A plot that was meticulously planned and perfectly executed. But who was responsible?

 _Gaara and Tsunade!_ The cloaked man's voice shouted in his mind. But was it really them? Or was this another part of the web of lies that had been spun around him. Another trick to further entrap him.

Or maybe it was the truth. What was real and what was fake? Someone had to know. Someone…

* * *

The moon outside was warm and glowed with a strange intensity that could only be found on cool desert night such as this. It was quiet. The vicious winds that normally battered Suna were nowhere to be heard. Everything was peaceful, calm, tranquil. Everything but Shikamaru.

His mind was in turmoil. The pain in his head steadfastly refused to go away and in fact seemed to grow the more he tried to reason out his predicament. Kakashi's words had gotten him thinking. For the first time in days he attempted to comprehend the plot that had so utterly ensnared him. But no answers would come. The more he pondered, the more lost he felt. Once more his mind was in disarray, unable to discern between what was true and what was false.

Trapped in his musings, he trudged the deserted halls of the palace. Waiting for this world to make sense again. Wandering aimlessly, his feet seemed to lead him to a room at the far end of the building.

Even before he knocked, he knew it was Temari's room. Even before he heard her tired voice ask and his own reply, he knew what had led him to her doorstep. Whatever was happening to him, he couldn't find the answers on his own. He needed help— **her** help.

Whether she would be willing to help him or not remained to be seen. But deep down Shikamaru knew that this was his only hope.

"What do you want, Shikamaru?" She asked quietly, tension resounding in her voice.

"I want to apologize, Temari." He said, sighing inwardly, hating this situation and hating having to lie to her. "Can I come in?"

"It's late, Shikamaru." She replied, her hand hovering above the doorknob. "Please, go away."

"Temari, let me in." He placed his hand on the other end, but it was locked, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please just let me explain."

"Tch." She smirked, a tear running down her cheek. "You give yourself too much credit, lazy-ass. I'm done crying over you. It was just the heat of the moment, that's all. So there's nothing to explain. It's fine. Really."

"Temari, I meant what I said before." Shikamaru said, his resolve weakening, "I do love you. I never stopped loving you."

Temari felt her heart wrench in her chest and the tears began to swell in her eyes. She tightened her fists. Why? Why was she always so weak around him? So helpless. Why couldn't she just let it go?

For a while Shikamaru stood there in silence, not sure whether to stay or leave. He didn't want to hurt her anymore that much was true, but with all that had happened to him he didn't know if he still loved her. Seeing Temari again had brought back old memories, but was it love? Or was it simply an illusion? A ghost from the past.

Was it just another lie? One of the many that now swarmed around him. He didn't know for sure. But as the door opened and Temari rushed into his arms, he wanted it to be true.

* * *

The bright desert moon slowly vanished into the storm clouds gathering overhead. Thunder rumbled in the distance, momentarily jerking Shikamaru out of his restless slumber. The storm had awoken the persistent feeling of dread within him. He glanced around nervously. In his half-waking state his hazy vision fell upon Temari's sleeping face pressed serenely into his chest. She sighed softly as she felt him move and Shikamaru felt himself smile. Perhaps it could be true, he thought, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. Perhaps with her there was nothing to fear.

Leaning back into his pillow, Shikamaru felt sleep take hold of him once more. Only this time his dreams were peaceful. This time they were of Temari.

Lightning flashed much closer this time and the clap of thunder came all too quickly. In the momentary illumination a cloaked figure was shown standing at their bedside, his dark eyes watching intently.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A small candle burned in a large dark room, casting just enough light to reveal the outlines of two men.

"Is it time?" One of them asked.

"Patience." The other replied, "He has only just arrived in Suna, after all."

"But the longer we wait the greater the chance he may discover the truth."

"Doubtful." The other said, turning his head slightly so the light from the candle flickered in his eyes.

"As you say." The man muttered anxiously.

"Don't worry," The other said soothingly, "The more he tries to discover the truth the closer the plan comes to fruition. It won't be long now."

* * *

Shikamaru awoke in a cold sweat. The sun was still hidden beyond the horizon and the nightmares that plagued him every night since his banishment tore once more at his conscience. Unlike the other dreams, last night's weren't vivid. They were plagued with phantasmal forms and disembodied voices, hands grasping out from the darkness and pools of blood congealing beneath his very feet. What did it mean?

Shikamaru exhaled with a shudder, if it meant anything at all, he thought wearily. These nightmares only seemed to exist to torture him further.

Stirring gently on the other side of the bed was Temari. Her face was tranquil and a soft smile played at the corners of her lips. It was infectious and Shikamaru felt himself smiling back. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Of the past, perhaps? Happier times when life for them was so simple and so perfect.

Getting up out of bed, Shikamaru was careful not to wake her. He wanted nothing more than to stay there curled up beside her, but there were things he had to do. Questions that needed answering. And he wouldn't find them lazing about.

As he walked the empty halls of the Kazekage's palace, the words of the cloaked man rang in Shikamaru's ears. _Gaara and Tsunade._

Ever since his ordeal began, Shikamaru knew his predicament was more than it appeared to be. To set him would have taken a great degree of skill, far beyond that of an ordinary citizen or average quality ninja. But skill aside, there also had to be a motive. If Gaara and Tsunade truly were involved, then what was their reason for doing it?

With Gaara, Shikamaru could already guess. He had coveted Shikamaru's skills since he and Temari had first started dating. But to do this? Gaara was ruthless and manipulative, that was a given, but this simply was not his style. And much as Shikamaru disdained Gaara's actions to date, he couldn't see him going this far. But then again, Shikamaru had been wrong in the past and it was still too early to absolve anyone.

And what of Tsunade? That question was even more puzzling. Her actions at his trial had saved his life, but in a way they had also confirmed his guilt and sealed his fate. The thread that connected her and Gaara might be spider-thin, but it was still there and Shikamaru could not ignore it either.

Then there was Kakashi, Shikamaru felt himself scowling. His nightmare had made him wary towards the copy-nin, but Kakashi's message from Ibiki was another crucial piece in the puzzle. If Shikamaru had indeed been gone for three days after his apprehension by the Anbu, what had happened during that gap in time?

Shikamaru sighed, every answer he got only seemed to lead to further questions. He had to get out of the web, even if only for a moment. He had to see the bigger picture. But to do that, he would need to go straight to the top and that meant one man.

* * *

The doors to the Kazekage's office were guarded by several elite Suna jonin. Even before Shikamaru reached the top of the stairs, they were already on alert.

"Can I help you, Shikamaru?" The apparent leader of the guards asked.

"I'd like to speak to the Kazekage." He replied.

"I'm sorry, but the Kazekage is in a very important meeting. Perhaps you could come back later?"

"I can wait." Shikamaru said calmly, walking towards one of several couches outside.

"It might be a while." The guard said with a slight grimace.

"That's fine." Shikamaru said as he sat down. "I've got nothing but time."

"Still in there, huh?" Kankuro's voice came up the stairs as the puppet-master walked slowly into the reception hall.

"I'm afraid so, sir." The leader of the guards replied.

"Shikamaru?" Kanakuro's eyes looked at him quizzically, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just hoping to get a word with your brother."

Kankuro scoffed, "Good luck. There's been an emergency on the border. Gaara's been in there since 3."

"Emergency?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Kankuro replied, his blank expression offering little. "What did you want to see him about?"

"Just some things." Shikamaru's expression offered even less.

"I see." Kankuro smirked. "Well there's no point waiting around here. Why don't we do something useful with our time?"

"What do you suggest?"

Kankuro smiled, "A little sparring ought to make the time fly by."

* * *

Shikamaru hit the floor of the sparring gym hard. Wincing, he slowly got back up.

"Hehe," Kankuro grinned, slowly retracting his outstretched fist, his face glowing with victory. "Don't tell me you're done already."

"Not quite." Shikamaru dashed forward suddenly and before Kankuro had time to react he landed a solid kick to his torso. The puppet-master slammed to the floor even harder.

"Ugh." Kankuro groaned as he clutched at his chest.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said, without feeling. "We can take a break if you want."

"Like hell!" Kankuro leapt to his feet and assumed a fighting stance.

The two men circled the gym slowly. Each waiting for an opening in the other's defenses. Patient to the extreme.

Shikamaru saw his chance and aimed a low kick at Kankuro's leading leg. But the other man saw it coming and quickly moved out of the way. Shikamaru changed his position to follow up, but at that moment a searing bolt of pain shot through his head, temporarily blinding him. When his vision cleared he saw the incoming fist too late.

The punch landed squarely on his jaw and sent Shikamaru sprawling as the older nin smiled with satisfaction.

"Maybe we _should_ take a break." Kankuro taunted as Shikamaru weakly gathered himself up.

"Not yet." He replied tersely, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh, you still want more?" Kankuro resumed his fighting stance.

Once more Shikamaru aimed for his leading leg, but Kankuro countered with his knee and followed up quickly with a punch. Shikamaru only barely managed to block it, before Kankuro grabbed his other arm and with a quick motion threw him to the floor. From there the puppet-master moved quickly to pin his arm with his legs before moving to lock it. Shikamaru tried desperately to hold on.

"You know, you really fucked up my sister's life." Kankuro seethed as he tried to pull Shikamaru's arm back into an arm bar.

"You can thank Gaara for that." Shikamaru cried, desperately trying to link his hands together.

"It took her a long time to get over you. To get her life back to normal." Kankuro pulled harder on his arm, "And now you come here and fuck it up again. Why won't you just leave her alone?"

Shikamaru felt his hands being pried apart and he tried to shift his weight downward to relieve the pressure.

Kankuro grimaced as he pulled even harder, "You done yet?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "Not…a…chance."

As Kankuro tried to pull his arm once again, Shikamaru let go suddenly and his fist slammed into Kankuro's chest. Stunning him temporarily, Shikamaru wrested his arm free and slipping around the guard, he pinned the puppet-master's legs to his chest and then to the ground before driving a left hook squarely into his face. He followed it up with a right and then another left and then another right and then…

"That's enough!" Kakashi shouted as he and Baki rushed over to break up the fight.

"You okay, Kankuro?" Baki helped the battered ninja up.

"What were you doing, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Sparring." Shikamaru said weakly, the pain in his head flaring up, causing him to grit his teeth.

"In your condition?" Kakashi looked at him furiously, "What were you thinking?"

"And you." Baki looked at Kankuro strangely, "Just what were you trying to prove?"

Kankuro pulled away angrily. "Nothing at all, Baki-sensei. Nothing at all."

As the two of them walked away, Kakashi turned to Shikamaru.

"Fighting with Kankuro is only going to set you back you know." He said, handing him a towel for the cut on his lip. "You injured his pride and that makes him much less likely to help you."

"I don't need help." Shikamaru said firmly, waving away the towel. "His or yours. Just because you bring me some information doesn't mean you get my trust."

"I see." Kakashi's eye was blank, but Shikamaru sensed the disapproval in his voice. He and Kakashi had fought side by side many times and before he was banished he would have trusted the copy-nin with his life. But now…now he trusted no one.

"Shikamaru." One of the guards from Gaara's office stood at the doorway. "The Kazekage will you see you now."

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei."

As he followed the guard down the empty corridor Shikamaru's mind drifted back to his dream. The ghoulish apparitions floated before him once more, surrounding him, hands reaching out from the darkness. Then suddenly, one of them emerged from the shadows and he glimpsed a human face. But before he could recognize it it vanished once more into the depths of his mind, leaving him trapped in the web once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The walk to the Kazekage's office was dark and empty—like Shikamaru's mind of late. Painfully, the memories of the past few days flared up in his mind once more. All of them vivid. All except the one…

Whose face could it be, he wondered, straining to reform the image that had flashed in his mind earlier. But instead of answers he was greeted with a new wave of pain in his head.

Shikamaru cursed, startling the guard at his side.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Fine." He managed through gritted teeth, trying to push back the pain.

He couldn't afford to look weak now. Not in front of Gaara. Not until he had what he wanted.

The doors to the Kazekage's office were open by the time he reached the end of the hall and with a silent bow the guard left him standing at the entrance.

"Come in Shikamaru." Gaara's voice beckoned, "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

Shikamaru noted something strange in his tone, but mentally shook his head. He had to stay focused.

As he entered the office he saw that the Kazekage's chair was empty and that Gaara stood facing the window, his arms folded in front of him. From the side, Shikamaru saw a look of weariness on the Kazekage's face. Not the normal weariness from a bad night's sleep, but a weariness for life itself. He knew that look well. He saw it in the mirror every day. What could be the cause for it lurking in Gaara, he wondered.

The Kazekage turned around suddenly.

"Too busy trading blows with my brother to sleep?" He asked.

Shikamaru tensed as he noted the shade of darkness that replaced whatever had lurked under Gaara's eyes before.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, I know." Gaara walked to his desk and took a seat, his gaze penetrating. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"The truth." Shikamaru matched his gaze.

"And what truth might that be, Shikamaru?" Gaara looked on, unflinching.

"I want to know how I ended up here. I want to know who set me up."

A look of displeasure crept onto Gaara's lips, "I think you overestimate me, Shikamaru. I know just as much as you do."

"I think you're lying, Kazekage-sama." Shikamaru replied, "I think you know _exactly_ what happened to me."

"I don't approve of your _tone_ , Shikamaru." The darkness in Gaara's eyes flared up, "Especially in light of all that I've done for you."

"Yes, you've been more than generous." Shikamaru said, pressing on. "Showing up just at that moment and offering a helping hand. How coincidental."

"Oh that was no coincidence." Gaara said in an almost unnervingly calm voice.

"My people told me what happened and I thought it would be a waste to let someone with your skills wander the wilderness as an outcast."

"Is that it?" Shikamaru's eyes probed for answers.

"What exactly did you expect to hear, Shikamaru?" Gaara's face betrayed nothing. "I already told you I don't know who set you up."

Got you, Shikamaru thought.

"How are you so sure I was set up? Maybe I'm the traitor they say I am."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Oh I know you'd never betray your fellow shinobi. You wear your heart on your sleeve after all."

"There's more to it than that. I want the truth, Gaara."

"I'm afraid this conversation is over." Gaara pressed the button on his desk and the guards opened the doors. "Please escort Shikamaru back to his room."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." The guards marched in, but as they approached Shikamaru he shot them a look that stopped them mid step.

The guards reached for their kunai at the sudden hostility, but Shikamaru went on.

"I want answers **now** , Gaara, or I'm out."

"An idle threat, Shikamaru." Gaara waved his hand and the guards backed off, "Where would you go?"

"Anywhere but here." Shikamaru united the Sand forehead protector from his sleeve and clutched it in his hand. "I was lied to and stabbed in the back by the village I loved. I'm not keen on repeating the experience. Either you tell me what you know right now or I walk. It's as simple as that."

Gaara's eyes bored into him, testing his resolve, but Shikamaru did not back down. This wasn't a matter of pride, this was a matter of sanity. Every drop of blood in his body screamed for the truth. He _had_ to know.

"Leave us." Gaara muttered.

"Sir?" The guards looked puzzled.

"I said _leave_ us." Sensing the anger the guards hastily obeyed, shutting the doors behind them.

"Well?" Shikamaru continued.

"You're a brave man, Shikamaru," Gaara said in an eerily soft voice. "But continue to disrespect me and I will bury you alive."

"Death doesn't frighten me."

Gaara's eyes glinted, "For the moment."

Leaning back into his chair the darkness that had been clawing at his eyes seemed to contain itself once more.

Tapping a file on his desk he asked, "Do you know what the greatest threat to our society is?"

"Is this a game, Kazekaga-sama?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"Idleness." Gaara answered. "Idleness is the fuel for any fire."

The weariness that Shikamaru had witness upon entering the office slowly resurfaced as Gaara went on.

"In the last Great War our villages fought side by side to achieve this peace and so far, it has proved lasting. But the more time passes, the more fragile it grows. Ninjas are men of action, as you well know, and peace is…well crudely speaking peace is bad for business. Our villages thrive on missions and missions thrive on conflict. Without a threat to unite us, the Hidden Villages will soon turn on one another. It's nature. And its inescapable."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Suna is weak." Gaara said gravely, "If war did come, we wouldn't survive. Our ninjas are poor in quality and few in number. That's why I needed you."

Shikamaru felt a shard of ice shoot through his stomach, the cloaked man's voice flared up in his mind. Laughing at him and crying out: Gaara and Tsunade! Gaara and Tsunade! **Gaara and Tsunade!**

"So…it was you. You and Tsunade." Shikamaru said almost in a whisper. His stomach knotted as his heart lept into his throat. Almost by itself, his free hand reached for his kunai pouch.

"We didn't set you up." Gaara said firmly, his gaze darted to Shikamaru's hand then locked onto his eyes, ordering him silently to calm down.

"I don't know who set you up, Shikamaru." Gaara continued, "That's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not. But I think we both know that you need me. I'm the last thing tying you to your former life. The only way you can get answers is by staying here."

"I'd rather be dead." Shikamaru muttered, his knife hand falling limply to his side.

"Another idle threat." Gaara opened a drawer and tossed a kunai onto the table, "It's the same one Konoha left you with. If you were the sort to give up so easily you would have used it before I even got to you."

Shikamaru wanted desperately to tell him he was wrong. To show him that he would not be a pawn in someone else's game. That he was his own man. But the words stuck in his throat and he stood speechless. Gaara was right and Shikamaru knew it.

Taking his silence as acceptance, Gaara returned the kunai to its drawer.

"I don't have answers for you, Shikamaru, but like it or not you're here. Suna is your new village and I know your loyalty is always to your village." Gaara said.

And then as if to sink the point home "Your _absolute_ loyalty."

Shikamaru bowed his head. There was nothing more to say. It was the truth. And as much as it hurt, he would gain nothing by denying it.

Silently, he tied the forehead protector back around his arm.

"Shikamaru," Gaara began, gentler this time or as gentle as he could manage. "There are bigger things happening than your set up."

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru muttered weakly.

"There have been attacks in the borderlands between Konoha and Suna." Gaara replied. The persistent weariness in his voice now, "Shinobi on both sides have been killed."

Shikamaru looked up, his mind racing to connect the dots.

"The timing is too perfect for it to be a coincidence. I think you were framed for a reason, Shikamaru."

"What reason?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." Gaara replied, "There are forces at play here that even I don't fully comprehend."

Rising from his chair, Gaara walked over to the window. Standing there in the same position that he had been when Shikamaru first entered his office, he gazed outside onto his still slumbering village. How peaceful it looked. How serene. Was this not worth lying to your friends, your loved ones, to yourself? Was this not worth risking everything you had?

By now the sun was rising over the tops of the buildings. Shadows on the ground squirmed and changed shape, growing weaker as dawn loomed ever closer. But they wouldn't go away.

There would could never be light without darkness, Gaara decided, just as there would never be truth without lies. He knew what had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru trudged along the dark and empty corridor leading to the residential part of the mansion. The silence that followed his footsteps only emphasized his loneliness. His mind, as always, was caught up trying to piece together the truth behind his exile. If Gaara was innocent, then who set him up? What possible motive was there in placing him here? But once again the answer eluded him. Just like the face of the person in his visions, it remained just out of reach.

With so much uncertainty, was there anyone he could trust? Subconsciously, his mind turned to thoughts of Temari: to her warm embrace, her teasing smile, her lips pressed against his…

Nearing the door to her room, Shikamaru pushed those thoughts aside. His heart grow cold again as he reminded himself of the circumstances that had brought them back together. Regardless of what he felt for her he could never truly be happy here, not with the weight of his false sentence and exile consuming his every waking moment. He could ignore it, of course. Force it back into the dark recesses of his mind. Be carefree and live in the moment. Sooner or later though, it would resurface, and Temari would see how he truly felt. She would realize that even her love for him could never right that hideous wrong and once more he would hurt her.

Shikamaru sighed, it seemed as though everything he did only plunged him deeper into this trap that had grown around his life. All he could do now was put his mind elsewhere and hope his fortunes would turn for the better. Wearily, he continued his walk, leaving Temari's room and his troubles behind him, if only for the moment.

The sound of Shikamaru's footsteps gradually faded away until only silence hung in the air. From out of the darkness a pair of eyes watched and waited patiently until he turned the corner before emerging from the shadows.

* * *

Silently, Matsuri followed Shikamaru, hesitating at the corner in case he lagged behind before proceeding.

Years of training had made her adept at following targets even difficult ones like Jonin-level shinobi, but Shikamaru wasn't as cautious as she had expected. His mind seemed distracted and his movements were almost careless. If death had been her mission, he would have easily succumbed. Fortunately for him, she had been told only to follow.

" _I want you to watch him, Matsuri." Gaara had ordered, a strange look of weariness on his face._

" _You don't really believe he's a traitor, Kazekage-sama?" She had asked._

" _No, but be careful, Matsuri. There may well be other parties watching him, playing their own game. They could be dangerous."_

" _Don't worry, Kazekage-sama." She had said with a carefree smile, "You can count on me."_

_But the weariness remained and he only nodded in response, his troubled mind adrift, as if searching for something._

Matsuri cursed silently as she realized she had let Shikamaru get too far out of range. Hastening her pursuit, she mentally berated herself for getting so caught up in her thoughts. Swiftly and silently she narrowed the gap between her and her target before easing back into a calmer pace.

It was an amateur mistake, she thought, losing focus, one that she had assumed was past her. Countless drills and missions had honed her skills, but not her heart it seemed.

Matsuri sighed in her head, knowing full well the reason for the lapse. What had started as a childish infatuation had gotten way out of hand.

It was only natural, she decided. She owed so much to the Kazekage. Not just for his training, but also for his guidance in finding her own ninja way. And now that she worked so closely with him day in and day out, what had been a simple schoolgirl crush had grown into something deeper.

Matsuri bit her lip, knowing she could never tell him. His duty would force him to relieve her of her position and she would be reassigned. Naturally they would grow apart and their connection would fade and she feared losing that more than anything else.

Still, every day the passed it grew harder and harder for her to keep silent, especially when she saw him in such a state. Her heart ached to reach out and comfort him, to tell him she was here for him, that she could help him shoulder this great burden. Whenever he locked eyes with her, she wondered if perhaps he wanted her to.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped suddenly and Matsuri ducked behind a marble column, watching him warily. The exiled shinobi seemed frozen in place, but she quickly noticed his outline shaking— he was terrified.

"Out and about on a stroll?" The cloaked man's voice echoed mockingly, his dark eyes latching onto Shikamaru's, paralyzing him.

"Y-you." Shikamaru managed through clenched teeth, "What do you want?"

"Come now, is that any way to talk to a friend?" The cloaked man's eyes glinted, his form obscured in the shadows that still flooded the mansion.

"You're no friend of mine. All you do is taunt me with knowledge you probably don't even possess." Shikamaru's fists clenched and his heartbeat steadied as he readied himself for a fight.

"You're wrong, Shikamaru." The cloaked man replied calmly, "I know exactly what happened to you. I've told you the truth, but you wouldn't listen."

_Gaara and Tsunade._

His words echoed in Shikamaru's head once more, but the exiled nin shook them out of his head.

"What proof do you have?" Shikamaru asked, his voice growing louder. "For all I know this is just another trick!"

"Is it?" The cloaked man replied, "Or is that what Gaara wants you to think? You know the truth, Shikamaru. You know exactly who's to blame."

_Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara and Tsunade!_

Shikamaru felt the rage welling up inside him as he remembered the smug self-assured look on Gaara's face in the office. He knew that Shikamaru was powerless on his own and he was more than happy to string him along to whatever end, but could he really be responsible? Could he truly be playing such a twisted game and with Temari as well? What did he stand to gain?

"You want to know 'why' don't you?" The cloaked man asked knowingly.

"Shut up." Shikamaru muttered, "I don't want any more tricks. I'm nobody's pawn."

"That's precisely what they're counting on, Shikamaru." The cloaked man continued unrelenting, "Doubtlessly Gaara told you of the dire position the Hidden Villages are in. After the last war, they have all been in decline. Only a new conflict can restore them to their former glory. That's why they set you up, Shikamaru. That's why they had you exiled."

" _So…it was you. You and Tsunade" Shikamaru had cried in the Kazekage's office._

" _We didn't set you up." Gaara had said firmly. His eyes empty, unreadable as always, and despite his anger Shikamaru had been only too happy to believe him._

"But why me?" Shikamaru asked almost to himself, wondering if his torment would ever end. If the truth would ever break through all the lies.

"By itself, Suna isn't strong enough to challenge Konoha. Even if all the other remaining villages united against the Hidden Leaf it still wouldn't be enough, not after the losses they sustained in the Great War. But with you…a master strategist on their side."

The cloaked man chuckled, "Well I think you know it would be a much more equal match."

Shikamaru's mind was racing, the pain in his head flared up as the strings of the spider web came more into focus. It all made sense: the set-up, the exile, Gaara's elaborate charade. Shikamaru had known the Kages were ruthless, but this…This was beyond even his ability to imagine.

"If that's true," Shikamaru managed in barely a whisper, the pain in his head now clawing at his very eyes. "What can I do? No matter where I go, neither side is going to help me escape this trap."

"You're a smart man, Shikamaru." The cloaked man assured, as he slinked back into the shadows. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

Matsuri watched with horror. Her heart pounded in her chest and it was only her training that allowed her to calm herself and wait patiently until Shikamaru resumed walking and disappeared down the corridor.

Moving away from the column Matsuri dashed with all speed towards the Kazekage's office. Gaara had to know immediately, he had to do something before it was too late.

Out of the darkness a hand grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into the shadows. Before she had a chance to react, a kunai plunged into her heart as another hand muffled her screams. Her body trembled as the life trickled out of her and onto the marble floor. A single tear fell down her cheek before vanishing into the dark pool of blood.


End file.
